


Slayer

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wasn’t born a slayer. He was born into a family with love in their hearts and wit in their minds. He was born into loving arms and a sheltered home. One day, he was ripped away from his mother's hands, ripped away from his brother's laughter and deep into the shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer

 

 “Slayer?” one of the black hooded creatures said, seeking his attention as Ben came into the room, filling it with his darkness.

“What can I do?” he asked, bowing slightly as he saw the seeker on his throne.

“We did our choosing.” They muttered, all gathering around him so one could give him a piece of clothing. Old threats were hanging from that piece of cotton, lovingly worn to the raw nature of the cloths.

“Go and kill him.”

With that, Ben turned around and stepped out of the room, drawing his shadows with him until they curled back around his heart, around his skin until he was nothing more than a shadow himself.

* * *

 

Ben wasn’t born a slayer. He was born into a family with love in their hearts and wit in their minds. He was born into loving arms and a sheltered home. One day, he was ripped away from his mother's hands, ripped away from his brother's laughter and deep into the shadow.

He was a youngling. He wasn’t more than knowledge of love and happiness. This knowledge was ripped away from him when he was dragged through the darkness of the night, into the nothingness.

After that he was shaped, lost his own self until he was a puppet, stringed on the fingers of the seeker. But in the back of his mind, he knew they only possessed his body, maybe even his soul, but his mind was his own as long as he didn’t dare to step out of his known place.

He was named ‘slayer’ after an attack, leaving him to defend himself and the ones around him, the only family he seemed to remember. Leaving him standing between rows upon rows of dead bodies while their blood turned the green earth into a bloody moon.

* * *

 

His self curled around the piece of fabric he got, swirling even into the deepest threat until he could smell and taste the joy in the fiber, until he could feel the pulse of the person thrumming though his body.

He was ready to take them down.

* * *

 

Stepping back from his shadows until he was back to his shell of human flesh, he walked through the beautiful garden, following the heartbeat that thrummed through the air.

As he took the last step over a patch of grass, he laid eyes on the chosen one and his heart leaped.

Shocked, Ben tumbled back and fell on his behind, his shadows lashing out to curl around him and carry him away.

Away from startling blue yes.

* * *

 

He was scared, one of the first emotions he felt in decades. Back then, it was the last thing he felt before his heart stopped to beat. And now it began again. To flutter in his chest. In a familiar beat.

With shaking hands he reached out to let his shadows pass over the last centimeters to curl around the fabric, lying abandoned on the ground where Ben retired to.

“Who are you?” he whispered as his shadows pressed though the fabric, filtering the happiness in the fiber.

“What do you mean to be?” And in that second he could feel the first cuff falling away from his soul, freeing that dimmed light.

Pain caused Ben to fall over with a gasp.

* * *

 

Going back was a thing of curiosity and the self preventing instinct of a tool.

But when Ben stepped right back to where he stood minutes, maybe hours ago, he was washed away by the beauty of the other man. He wasn’t even able to see the true beauty, as his shadows covered the lights of a brilliant soul. But the pieces he could see made his withered heart flutter.

“Hello.” The other man said, his big blue eyes turned to Ben who was awestruck in that very moment.

“Are you alright?” The man stood up from where he sat at a pond, waiting for an answer, for anything.

But Ben could not stir.

And as the man walked closer, closer until he laid a hand on Ben’s arm to ask him again, Ben could feel his soul fighting, deep inside of him, against the shackles and cuffs, against the years of abuse and hate, to fight for the soul standing right in front of him.

And then, he could breathe again.

“Hello.” He whispered and his eyes turned from black to brown.

* * *

 

Days after days, they sat beside each other at the pond, and every day something came back to Ben. Like the feeling of sunshine on his pale skin or the memories he thought he lost forever.

Sadly, the voices of the seeker got louder and louder in his head, commanding him to kill this man, to kill the chosen one.

Every second, every breath he spent with the man called Mike, the certainty that he could never obey the seeker's command, grew.

Never would he be able to rip such a brilliant soul from this earth.

* * *

 

“Ben?” Ben looked up from where his feet where emerged in the cold water of the pond, smiling at the sensation.

“Yes?” He asked, looking directly into Mike's eyes.

Another shackle fell.

“I know-... I know who you are.” Mike said, eyes clouding with fear. Fear that made Ben shiver.

“Who am I?” Ben asked, because he really didn’t know.

“The slayer.” Mike's voice dropped, turning into a whisper more than anything.

“To the seeker and his followers, maybe.” Ben turned his whole body to Mike, unsure with what to follow.

“But to you I will always be Ben.”

“How did you find me ?” Mike fiddled with his trousers, soft cotton tinted in a warm green.

“They ordered me to kill you.” Ben blurted out and his heart made a leap.

Mike scrambled up and away, walking backside first into a tree.

“Will you?” Fear, so much fear, Ben choked on it.

“Never. Not by my own will.” He got out as he got on his feet and followed Mike until he was an arm length away.

“I could never...” he didn’t finish.

He couldn’t.

He was ripped away from the moment. Away from this place and came to himself in the middle of a circle of black hooded creatures. And again, the seeker sat on his thrown.

“You did not follow the order.” The seeker muttered and brought his hands down forcefully on the table. The room shook.

“You mistook our trust in you. And went behind our backs.”

He sneered, getting up to walk towards Ben, who was kneeling there, out of breath with a heart beating for life as the darkness it fought all those days came crashing back under the fine eyes of the creatures.

A hand was pressed into his hair, ripping his head back to make him look at the seeker.

His ugly face, ripped into shreds by claws and formed by the waters of hell, made Ben's eyes water.

“After all we did for you?” he then asked, his voice soothing on Ben's burning mind.

“After we took you in?” Spinning new tales for Ben to believe. But Ben knew better.

“After we cared for you for years?” Now delicate fingers wove through his hair, making him shudder as fingernails scraped over his head.

“With a chosen one?”

“I feel betrayed.” The seeker muttered and went away, leaving Ben in the middle of those black hooded things.

Ben was quiet, fighting his battle inside of himself until he knew for sure his heart could take it. Until he was sure he could take it.

“Let me sooth your betrayed mind.” Ben said, loudly and waited until the seeker came back into the circle.

“Let me kill him in front of you.” His shoulders drawn tight, he knew what he had to do.

“Get the chosen one!” the seeker yelled to one of the creatures and seconds later, Mike was on the floor where Ben knelt, holding his hands above is heart with his head held low.

“Mike.” Ben whispered and as blue eyes met brown, Ben spread his shadows, letting them consume everything but them.

“You freed my soul.” Ben crawled to him and was taken in by soft arms.

“You freed my heart and my mind.”

“You freed me.” He said and pressed his ear over the familiar heartbeat

“You gave me a life.” Ben parted from Mike to cup his face in his hands.

“And I will spare yours.” With a last heartbeat, with a last breath, Ben pressed his lips to Mike, kissing him until his lungs screamed and his face wetted with tears. And when arms came around his neck he felt the last cuff falling away, he could feel how his soul expanded, how it filled his every cell. And in that moment his shadows were burned away, turning him visible again under unseen eyes.

“I love you.” He breathed against Mike's lips before drawing out a dagger, bringing it down on Mike's arm until blood streamed out and onto Ben's hand.

A blink of an eye passed and everything was gone, Mike carried away by shadows, vowed to protect Mike from everything and everyone as the wound healed rapidly.

And the seeker burned away from the light that erupted from Ben's shell, burning away until the only thing left was a pillar of stone. Carved into a burning star.

* * *

 

Rumors spread fast, reaching Mike only weeks after he lost Ben. Telling tales of a demon, possessing a soul of a human kind, who had fallen in love with a human, cursed to die, but the demon couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Because it was a known fact that spilling the blood of a loved one would drive every soul mad. Turning it into a pile of grief and blood.

* * *

 

Moons went by and after a dozen, Mike could feel the pulse under his fingertips, in the shadows curling around him at night and in the wind brushing his cheeks on a morning walk.

“Ben?” he once whispered, afraid of his voice sounding in the empty room.

And a breeze went by to stroke his cheek, to brush over his throat and over the span of his arm.

Reaching out, he could feel a pulse right there and then. He smiled at how the shadows pressed for their master.

“Come back.” Mike whispered again and smiled when light streamed though his home until he had to close his eyes against the light.

“Hello.” came a smooth voice. Ben was home.

* * *

 

In the sky and on earth, gods breathed a sigh of relief as the two souls, so long lost, found each other again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike[blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
